


Domestic

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of various hidekane drabbles picking up after chapter 143.  Not in any particular order. Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

It's not going to hurt...” Kaneki assures, though he carries a great amount of uncertainty in his voice. From underneath him, Hide sighs. Under Kaneki's touch, the blond shivers. The way the ghoul slowly pulls his finger tips over his delicate, warm flesh is enough to make his heart race. “I promise...”

 

Nodding, Hide closes his eyes and attempts to rest as his muscles tighten. He can feel Kaneki's one red eye gazing over him and mentally, he prays that the ghoul knows how to handle himself. For a few seconds, absolutely nothing happens. Hide's exposed body remains untouched. The blond cracks open an eye and gazes at Kaneki.

 

“Ken...”

 

“After everything that has happened, I've learned to appreciate life more, and the beauty of it.” Kaneki repositions himself on to of Hide and bends down next to his ear. “Hide, you're really beautiful.”

 

The blond of course, blushes. “Don't make this overly romantic...”

 

“Is that all you're concerned with?”

 

“I don't want our first time to be sloppy.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with it being sloppy.” Kaneki replies, brushing his lips upon Hide's neck.

 

_God..._ Hide thinks as the ghoul begins to trace his tongue down his shoulder and eventually, to his chest. 

 

“Are you nervous...”

 

“Hell yeah. Are you?”

 

“Not really. After what I've been through, this is something I've looked forward to.” Kaneki's warm tongue stops just inches, below Hide's navel. 

 

“What have you been through?” Hide manages, sealing his eyes shut. He gasps for a few seconds before catching his breath. “I mean...I know...I know....you are a ghoul....but I have a lot to ask you_Ken!”

 

The ghoul's tongue cascades the tip of Hide's throbbing erection. He pulls back just in time enough to hear the concern in Hide's voice. 

 

“Hide....”

 

“I'm curious...”

 

Kaneki rolls over next to Hide and gazes at the ceiling. “You have to ask now?”

“I'm just...your hair, I want to know why it's white.”

 

_I was tied up to a chair and tortured for a while._

 

“Stress I guess.” Kaneki automatically tells himself he will _not_ admit the truth to Hide. That would haunt the blond. “Now can we please get back to earlier.” And he rolls back on top of Hide. “You taste too good to miss out on.”

 

Hide laughs. “I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.”

 

Kaneki kisses his forehead. “It's a good thing.”

 


End file.
